


Love is Blue

by Weddersins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weddersins/pseuds/Weddersins
Summary: Ben Solo knows the color of love.Inspired by “Love is Blue” by Paul Mauriat.





	Love is Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So I listened to “Love is Blue” by Paul Mauriat approximately seventy times and this appeared. If you aren’t familiar with the song, give it a listen. (Even if you are, go listen again. It’s worth it.) It has no words, but it sets the tone.

Ben was sure that love was blue.

Blue like the flecks of light in Rey’s hazel eyes, visible only to him. All anyone else could see were shades of grey, but no - when the light hit them just right, when her cheeks crinkled from a smile, when his lips were pressed against hers - that’s when they were blue.

Blue like the veins running through her skin, the pulse points at her wrists. Delicate blue lines, strikingly visible in the paler skin found at the join of her elbows and the column of her throat and the undersides of her breasts - areas he had explored throughly, had kissed lovingly, had traced aimless maps across with the tips of his fingers. Maps that he and he alone was privy to, scribed in moments of passion and peace. Oh, the intractable paths they had wandered while his mouth was occupied with the teasing sweetness of her breasts, her lips, her cunt; as breathy sighs and gasps and throaty moans were released into the universe, the roads his fingers walked were blue.

Blue like the skies above and the water beside them as they stole moments on this lush planet; the cloudless sky and the rushing river and the mantle of tall grasses their refuge and their witnesses. The borrowed hour thieved away in the name of reconnoitering - the only intelligence Ben ever gathered was the way Rey’s sighs seemed to lodge themselves in the pit of his stomach, how her teeth against his earlobe caused his hips to buck. Or perhaps it was that exact shade of dusky pink which colored the nipples of her petite breasts, or the way she looked as she lay on his spread cloak - naked, and hungry, and wanting. This was the information Ben had learned, but he would return with ship movements a day behind, close enough to keep the First Order thirsty but a step behind the rebels. Rey herself would take back much more, an installment of a dry exchange of words on paper that needed no further description. But still, she continued to beg leave for an hour for in the name of an explanation, allowing these purloined minutes to repeat themselves endlessly. As he buried himself inside her to the hilt, as her fingers tangled in his hair, the water rushing past them was blue.

There were other shades of blue, as well. Blue, like the crackling blade that had marked him, freed him, and imprisoned him in equal measure; blue like the streaks of stars that blurred to black as they separated, leaving him empty and aching and smelling of nothing but her.

The velvet black of space would give way to the harsh chromes and greys and splashes of red marking the First Order, and Ben would be alone once more. But not truly alone - never that. Someday he would cause the harsh tones of the First Order to fade away forever, smeared away and replaced by a riot of colors bright and muted and everywhere in between.

And Ben knew this was true, because love was blue.


End file.
